


The judgment

by wanderervn



Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] A thousand years [3]
Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, alternative universe
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn





	The judgment

Hôm nay là ngày trời trở gió, anh từng bảo em phải khoác thêm lớp áo ngoài để tránh cảm lạnh. Em đã cứng đầu tránh né cái vỗ về dịu dàng của anh khi cố khoác cho em cái áo măng tô to lớn của mình. Nhưng lúc này đây, em xin lỗi anh rất nhiều, cái áo của anh bị vẩn đục mất rồi.

Vệt đỏ đặc quánh râm ran bò trên cánh tay áo, hơi máu ấm nồng ôm lấy bàn tay run rẩy của em đang nắm chặt cò súng. Em đang đứng ngay bên bờ sông lồng lộng, nơi mà mình từng hẹn hò nhau vào những đêm cuối tuần đắm say.

Trên cao, những ngôi sao đang rỉ rả ánh vàng giữa màn đêm đen như nhung. Em nhìn gương mặt mình loáng thoáng ẩn hiện dưới làn nước trong, ánh đèn đường hắt một dải sáng qua hình ảnh phản chiếu đôi mắt em. Anh từng bảo nó trông như ngọc mắt mèo hấp háy, khi đôi môi anh nâng niu làn mi và bàn tay ấm áp vén lọn tóc em sang bên.

'Bảo vật của anh, em đẹp quá...'

Em thật không hiểu làm sao một sĩ quan cảnh sát như anh đào đâu ra những câu nói hoa mỹ ấy. Em chỉ biết ngại ngùng im lặng, dựa đầu vào bờ vai rộng khi anh đang ví mái tóc em như những lọn sương mù ban chiều ở London ngày ấy, khi chúng ta hẹn hò nhau trốn đến công viên trung tâm, để đầu óc thư thả sau một ngày dài căng thẳng tại tòa án.

Lúc đó là vào kỉ niệm một năm ngày ta quen nhau. Em nhớ ngày chúng ta lần đầu gặp gỡ. Sự quả quyết trong lời kết tội của em đã tự đưa bản thân mình vào nguy hiểm. Em những tưởng mình đã chết khi đàn em của tên tội phạm tăng hết tốc lực chiếc xe của gã vào em. Khoảnh khắc mà nhịp tim em như dừng lại khi anh lao ra giữa đường, ôm trọn lấy em nhảy khỏi cái lướt bạt mạng của chiếc ô tô.

Em chưa từng mời ai đi ăn tối, nhưng làm sao mà không mở lời với ân nhân của mình được chứ? Và trong những buổi tối sau đó, khi mà những nhà hàng chúng ta đến càng riêng tư và tĩnh lặng hơn. Em vẫn tránh né đôi mắt say mê của anh dù biết rằng gò má mình đã hơi đỏ lên dưới ánh nến khi anh thì thầm vào tai em.

'Anh nghĩ mình cần ở bên em mãi mãi...'

'Để làm gì cơ?'

'Vì em là Công tố viên ngạo mạn, liều lĩnh, cần được bảo vệ và... quyến rũ nhất anh từng biết.'

'Anh tin tôi hất dĩa xốt này vào mặt anh không?'

'Haha, lại như đêm qua em dọa sẽ đạp anh khỏi giường đấy à?'

'Anh...! Im đi, Zep...'

'Mèo nhỏ của anh khi giận đẹp lắm.'

Em đã toan cãi thì anh lại cướp lấy môi em rồi. Anh vẫn tiếp tục chiếm lấy em, cả từ nụ hôn nồng cháy đến tận thẳm sâu thân thể em khi chúng mình trượt dài trên tấm ga lụa mượt mà của khách sạn gần đó. Em cảm thấy mình tan chảy trong vòng tay ấm, gò má áp chặt vào thớ cơ rắn chắc trong khi tay em vui đùa với mái tóc đen kiểu nhà binh của anh. Anh chỉ thì thầm đúng một câu theo mỗi hơi thở gấp của mình.

'Nakroth, anh yêu em...'

'Em cũng yêu anh, Zephys...'

Và anh vẫn luôn biết cách làm em nổi điên.

'Có thể ngày nào đó chúng ta thử với còng tay...'

'Anh dám?!...Ah!...'

Sáng hôm sau, em giận dỗi khi anh cố bảo em giữ lấy áo khoác của anh. Em đã hậm hực vì nghĩ rằng anh đang làm em trễ buổi xét xử. Nụ hôn tạm biệt nhau vội vàng. Em dương dương tự đắc gọi cho anh báo là mình đã quy tội tử hình cho một tên trùm ma túy. Anh chỉ lo lắng hỏi, có ai ở đấy bên em không, và xin lỗi vì hôm nay có việc nên về trễ một chút. Em đi về nhà trước, chắc mẩm sẽ làm anh bất ngờ khi trổ tài nấu ăn. Hôm đó là sinh nhật anh, món quà em đã khéo léo nhét dưới gối nằm cho một đêm lãng mạn của hai ta.

Đồng hồ lặng lẽ gõ nhịp trong đêm đông an tĩnh. Em hồi hộp ngồi sắp xếp bàn ăn liên tục sao cho hoàn hảo nhất. Tim em rung vui theo tiếng chuông cửa thân quen. Nhưng người ngoài kia không phải anh. Bao nhiêu tuyết lạnh trong mùa đông đó có lẽ cũng không so được với trái tim em khi nghe tin anh không còn trên đời này nữa. Em không nhớ làm cách nào mà mình đến được hiện trường. Cũng không nhớ làm sao mà mình được đồng nghiệp của anh dùng biện pháp mạnh kéo về khi nhìn thấy xác anh nằm đó, tuyết trắng phủ lên thân người từng ấm áp, từng là chỗ dựa vững chãi của em bao năm qua.

Trêu ngươi làm sao khi phiên tòa xử lý tên giết anh là phiên đầu tiên em thua cuộc. Trắng án. Vấn đề thần kinh. Ngày hôm đó em không còn là chính mình nữa. Từ chối tất cả cuộc hẹn gặp của bác sĩ tâm lý. Đoạn tuyệt liên lạc với thế giới. Em lang thang vô định, tự hành hạ bản thân mình khi tìm đến những nơi kỉ niệm của hai ta. Món quà cho anh, em vẫn mang theo bên mình.

Đêm nay, cơn say dắt em tìm đến bờ sông này. Em kéo áo khoác của anh sát vào người, không ngừng ước ao lớp vải kia sẽ biến thành vòng tay thân thương. Và rồi em thấy hắn, hình như hôm nay là ngày hắn mãn hạn chữa trị tâm lý. Em đã theo dõi hắn một thời gian rồi. Và em tin hắn có liên hệ với gã trùm ma túy em đã kết tội ngày nào. Có vẻ hắn cũng đang say. Nhưng em cá với anh hắn làm sao điên bằng em được. Mèo nhỏ của anh rất dữ dội nha. Em sẽ luôn làm anh tự hào mà. Anh từng bảo em là Công tố viên liều lĩnh nhất đúng không? Phán quyết của em là tuyệt đối. Món quà em trao cho anh, tước đi mạng sống của kẻ giết anh.

Zephys, làm ơn đến đây với em, mèo nhỏ của anh vừa thắng án oanh liệt nữa rồi. Em nhớ những lời nâng niu khen ngợi, em nhớ đôi môi anh, nhớ ánh mắt ranh mãnh mà dịu dàng khi nhìn em ngày nào. Ơ kìa, phải là anh đó không? Em vừa thấy thoáng bóng hình anh dưới mặt nước lững lờ kia. Chờ em nhé, tình yêu. Em sẽ đến với anh ngay đây...

\- HẾT -


End file.
